1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a vehicle battery box, especially for a battery box that houses a high-voltage battery for hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-30623 discloses an example of a structure for a vehicle battery box that is mounted on a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle and the like, the structure being designed with a consideration of a vehicle collision. In the structure for a vehicle battery box disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-30623, a case mounted on a vehicle is configured with a first case and a second case. The first case houses a battery. The first case and the second case are separated by an impact of a collision, and the second case is pressed into the first case, whereby the first case is tilted.
However such a structure for a vehicle battery box as disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-306238, which is crushed upon a vehicle collision while moving the battery to ensure safety leaves the battery electrically connected to a high-voltage circuit after the battery is moved. If the battery continues to be fed with electricity by the high-voltage circuit, an accident may occur such as an electric shock and a spark.